


Don't Hold Back

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Consensual Underage Sex, Derek & Stiles are 17, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Underage 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles enjoy some parent-free alone time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Hold Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossroadswrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/gifts).



> crossroadswrite said:AHHH I FOUND THE GIF I FOUND IT NELLS!! soooooo sterek cause it me + young!derek bottoming?? yes?? lOOK AT THIS I AM HAVING isSU Es thepornideserve(.)tumblr(.)com/post/129146750296 established relationship pretty please *bats eyelashes* 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, Rita!!!

“You’re so beautiful.”

“ _Stiles_. God, you’re such a sappy dork,” Derek groans, the tips of his ears flooding with heat as a deep flush appears high on his cheekbones. Now that Stiles knows what to look for, he’s surprised by how often he can make his boyfriend blush just from being honest. Like he doesn’t even have to _try_ to do it. It’s awesome!

“Only sappy about you, sweetheart.” Stiles flutters his eyelashes in an exaggerated way while pursing his lips into a kissy face.

“You look ridiculous.” Derek laughs and hits Stiles’ face with the pillow.

“Ouch. That really hurts.” Stiles thrusts his lower lip out and attempts the puppy dog eyes thing that Scott can do like second nature. Derek just rolls his eyes, so it’s obvious not working. “Fine. I see how it is. I call you beautiful, and you call me ridiculous. See if I let you copy my notes for Ms. Daniel’s class again.”

“But you _are_ ridiculous, Stiles. You told me that I should always be honest with you, so I don’t see the problem.” Derek actually manages to pull off puppy dog eyes, stupid werewolf, and Stiles can’t maintain his playful glare any longer.

“Ugh! I hate you,” Stiles says, totally meaning _I love you_ but not saying it because, well, they’re only seventeen and casually saying that phrase isn’t really happening yet. They both feel it, though, and they have said it a few times since they started dating so that’s what’s important. After being together two years, it doesn’t matter that they’re still in high school and the adults in their lives think they’re too young to know it’s going to last. Stiles knows Derek’s his forever. To hell with what anyone else thinks. They’ll show them all, and it’ll be amazing.

“Why are you smirking?” Derek tilts his head and studies Stiles intently. “You’re doing that sneaky smirk thing, in fact.”

“I was just thinking about growing old and adopting a dozen kids with you and wondering if your parents and my dad will finally admit that we’re together forever when that happens or if we’ll still have to hear about how things can change when we grow up and shit.” Stiles shrugs a shoulder before sitting on the bed next to Derek. “Important stuff like that.”

“A dozen kids?” Derek blinks at him before ducking his head and smiling shyly, no trace of the cocky basketball captain evident at all when he peers up at Stiles through lowered lashes. “You know that I don’t care what anyone thinks, don’t you? I told Laura that you were mine when I saw you swinging so high that it was like you were touching the sky, and that was like a dozen years ago.”

“At least a dozen.” Stiles leans over and kisses Derek’s forehead. “I know. Laura’s told me that story a lot since we got our heads out of our asses and started dating. But, I mean, I know you don’t care about anyone else, either.”

“Laura’s a menace.” Derek makes a face before leaning in to kiss Stiles. It’s a quick kiss, just a press of lips together before he pulls back. “What time’s your dad coming home tonight?”

“Not until the working. He’s working overnight shift, so about five.” Stiles slowly smiles. “Why? You want to have sex or something?”

“So romantic.” Derek snorts even as his ears turn red again. “But, yeah, I was thinking maybe we could? If you want to, of course.”

“Oh, I don’t know. There’s this documentary about the Roman Empire starting soon, and I probably need to clean the bathroom.” Stiles laughs when Derek punches his arm. “No hitting the weak defenseless human.”

“Weak and defenseless since when?” Derek moves suddenly, straddling Stiles’ lap and almost falling off the bed because it takes Stiles a minute to get with the program and keep him balanced. “I want you to fuck me tonight, Stiles.”

“Derek, you can’t just say things like that,” Stiles whines, his dick twitching just from hearing Derek talk so bluntly. “I’ll come in my pants just from thinking about it, then where will we be?”

“As if you can’t get hard again in like twenty minutes.” Derek rolls his hips in a way that makes it impossible for Stiles to think much less reply. “I’ve been thinking about you inside me all week. I, uh, used that toy, the one you ordered off Amazon? It’s not as big as you are, though. Didn’t, um, fill me up like you do.”

“I knew you’d like that toy. Using it but having to be so quiet so no one hears you. ” Stiles squeezes Derek’s ass. While he’s watched a lot of porn and can talk pretty dirty without even trying, Derek’s a lot more innocent and less comfortable talking about sex.

It’s something they’ve been working on together, though, because Derek gets off when Stiles talks, so he’s determined to get to a point where he can at least express what he wants without blushing or stammering. Stiles likes hearing Derek talk, however he does it, but it’s not something he’s ever going to push him to do. Well, the talking about what they want and enjoy and don’t want is too important to let embarrassment stop them, but the dirty talk isn’t that important to him as long as he knows Derek’s into something they’re doing.

“Doesn’t matter how quiet I am. They always seem to know anyway because they can smell me.” Derek makes a face. “Anyway, let’s not talk about my family smirking and judging me for jerking off a lot, okay? But I will say that I can’t wait until we’re away at college sharing our own room without any nosy werewolves anywhere around.”

“I can’t wait, either. We’ve only got like, what, six more months of school left?” Stiles tries to count it up in his head but Derek’s started rolling his hips again while stroking Stiles’ sides, so thinking is difficult. “Whatever. We’ll be at Berkeley or NYU by this time next year, sharing a dorm, and having a great time without any family around to sniff us.”

“Less talking, more sexing.” Derek smirks when Stiles arches a brow, silently accusing him of totally stealing his standard line. Derek’s eyebrows respond with some complicated answer that Stiles isn’t interested in translating right now. Instead, he leans in for another kiss and moves his hands up Derek’s back.

Since they actually have time to explore today, something that doesn’t happen nearly often enough in his opinion, there’s a lot of touching and teasing going on. At some point, they stop kissing long enough for Derek to pull his t-shirt over his head and for Stiles to do the same. Bare skin pressing together seems to just make things even hotter, and they fall onto his bed, rolling around together until he’s on top and Derek’s lying underneath him. Derek’s basketball shorts are easy to shove out of the way, and Stiles soon has Derek totally naked except for his underwear.

“Can I suck you, Der?” Stiles mouths at the bulge pressing against navy cotton, licking the material until it’s damp and clinging against Derek’s hard dick. Derek’s making these noises that have Stiles grinding against his mattress, but he hasn’t said anything yet. Looking up, Stiles grins at him. “ _May_ I, grammar snob?”

“Yes.” Derek thrusts his hips up. “Suck my dick.”

“I really like you like this,” Stiles says, flicking his tongue out to lick at the pre-come wet spot on the underwear while staring at Derek. “All flushed and desperate and naked and giving me filthy orders to carry out just like the wicked boy we both know you are underneath that sweet, charming exterior. You’re beautiful, you know?”

“And you’re still a big sap.” Derek reaches down to stroke Stiles’ hair, rubbing his scalp before pushing his face towards his crotch. “And ‘m not wicked. _You’re_ wicked. Such a bad influence.”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re a regular saint.” Stiles huffs a laugh as he tugs Derek’s underwear down, scowling when his dick flops up and hits him in the eye. Derek actually giggles, which earns him a swat to his thigh, and then Stiles is momentarily distracted because Derek’s been working out a lot since the summer, and he’s got these muscles now that are delicious and gorgeous.

“Stiles, why are you licking my thigh?” Derek scoots up onto his elbows so he can peer down at Stiles easier and give him judgmental eyebrows. “That’s not my dick.”

“I know what your dick is, Derek.” Stiles rolls his eyes before he sucks half of Derek’s dick into his mouth at once. Derek falls back onto the bed and moans, unable to keep being an ass about his edible thighs as Stiles focuses on sucking his brains out his dick. This is one of Stiles’ favorite sex things to do to Derek. He loves how powerful he feels when Derek’s babbling and making sexy noises while Stiles is sucking and licking his dick.

They spend a lot of their sex life jerking each other off, doing oral, and grinding together until they come all over each other or in their pants. They actually don’t do anal all the time, even though they’ve used toys sometimes during oral. They both switch it up when they do, both giving and receiving depending on what they feel like at the time, but it’s just not something they can’t live without. They’ve gone months without anal, in fact, without really caring that much. Still, when they decide to do it or feel the urge, it’s always really hot. It also almost always starts with a fantastic toe curling blowjob that includes some fingering to get things loose and ready. And Stiles might love the feel of Derek’s ass tight around his dick, but, really, it’s the prep that really turns him on the most because Derek just gradually relaxes and gets so into it that it’s impossible not to get off on it.

Since his dad’s working overnight, Stiles takes his time prepping Derek. He sucks his dick until he’s about to come then he turns his attention to Derek’s tight hole. There’s a lot of licking and making more noise than necessary because Derek’s sort of into the auditory aspects of sex. Whether it’s dirty talk, moaning, or slurping, it gets him flushed and hard every time. Despite that, Derek’s actually not that vocal during sex, which means any moan or whine that Stiles gets him to make is hard-earned and worthy of attention. Maybe that’s why Stiles prefers blowing Derek to most activities since Derek can’t seem to keep himself from moaning when Stiles is sucking his dick.

When Stiles feels like Derek’s ready, easily taking three fingers now with lube, he sucks his dick harder, hollowing out his cheeks and using his tongue intently. There’s not much warning, just a soft whine and hitch in Derek’s breath, then he’s coming in Stiles’ mouth, dick pulsing as his come spurts out onto Stiles’ tongue. Stiles swallows because he likes the taste. Well, not necessarily _likes_ but he’s used to it now and it’s Derek. He pulls his fingers out of Derek’s ass and smacks his lips, making a big show of licking them as he waggles his eyebrows at Derek.

“Ready to get fucked, babe?” Stiles reaches down to grip his dick, preening just a moment because he’s reached a point where he can do all this _without_ coming on his blanket, which might have happened more than once when their relationship became intimate.

“Give me a minute.” Derek is taking deep breaths and letting them out slowly.

Stiles takes the minute to openly ogle his boyfriend because that’s all his. That gorgeous creature with the sexy body and pretty face and even more beautiful soul and amazing personality is his, and that’s something that never fails to surprise him. Because Stiles is a sarcastic asshole who’s too smart for his own good most of the time, and Derek like captures spiders to release them outside and is the very living embodiment of a Disney princess genderbent. He’s a smart, athletic, surprisingly sensitive guy with just enough sass and wiseass to go toe to toe with Stiles.

“You’re staring at me again, Stiles.” Derek smiles, flashing his front teeth and making his eyes crinkle and Stiles has to lean down to kiss him because how is he supposed to resist that? Seriously. It’s not possible. He feels Derek sucking on his tongue, and he grinds his hips down when he realizes Derek must be tasting himself.

They break the kiss, and Stiles strokes Derek’s face. “Can you blame me for staring? You’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen. Sappy or not, it’s the truth.”

“You must not have ever looked in a mirror,” Derek whispers before leaning up for another kiss. This time, when they pull apart, he sits up. “I want to be on my knees this time. I want to really feel you, okay? No holding back tonight.”

“Condom or no?” Stiles knows they’re both clean, they lost their virginity to each other last year, and it’s not like Derek can catch anything anyway. They use condoms for easy clean up mostly, but sometimes they don’t bother because Derek’s feeling some inner wolfy urge to just mark or be marked. Stiles doesn’t mind the mess, so he doesn’t care either way. Derek’s the sort of prissy way when it comes to sticky sex stuff.

“Not tonight. That okay?” Derek looks at him and laughs. “Wait, I forgot who I’m talking to. You always like making a mess.”

“Sure do. Especially when it’s in your pretty ass.” Stiles leers before crawling off the bed. He shoves his sweatpants down, smirking when Derek inhales sharply at the confirmation that he’s not wearing any underwear at all. He snaps his fingers and rolls his hips, letting his dick flop around while Derek stares at it. “If you’re a good boy, maybe I’ll let you suck it later. Right now, though, Big Stiles is ready to wreck that ass of yours. So kneel and spread them.”

“You’re so gross sometimes.” Derek makes a face. “Kneel and spread them? Seriously? No more free porn for you, asshole.” He rolls over and moves to his knees. “Remind me of moments like this whenever I call you a romantic sap, alright? And don’t ever call your dick Big Stiles again or he’ll be stuck with only your hand for a week.”

“Like you could last a week.” Stiles snorts. “You skyped me for video sex during your family reunion for your grandparents’ fiftieth anniversary, Der. That was just two days. I can’t see you resisting all this-“ he motions at himself “-when I’m right here in front of you.”

“You aren’t in front of me. You’re behind me.” Derek grins over his shoulder at him. “And you’re still talking instead of sexing.”

“ _You’re_ talking, asshole.” Stiles stops and snorts. “That sounds pretty weird when I’m standing here staring at your asshole. It’s not talking, by the way. Oh, wait, yes it is. I hear it now. It’s saying ‘Stiles, please fuck me with your big dick; I need you inside me right now because I belong to a naughty, horny boy who needs a good, hard fuck’. It would be cruel of me to resist such polite begging.”

“Very cruel.” Derek is muffling his laughter with Stiles’ pillow, his body swaying and shaking a little as he laughs at Stiles.

Stiles picks up the lube and squirts some into his palm, warming it up before stroking his dick. Once he’s ready, he checks Derek’s hole, getting some more lube on his fingers then working it into Derek, loosening him a little more because, all joking aside, Stiles _is_ big. He moves behind Derek and strokes his spine, all teasing falling away as he says, “Tell me if you need me to slow down or pull out.”

“I will. Always.” Derek pushes his ass back, ready for Stiles, so he doesn’t keep him waiting any longer. He presses the head of his dick against Derek’s hole, biting his lip as he pushes forward, listening to Derek’s breathing and watching his body language to make sure it’s okay. It takes a moment, but he’s soon sinking inside Derek’s tight heat. Derek makes a noise, a cross between a moan and a whine, and Stiles reaches up to grip his neck lightly. He squeezes Derek’s neck as he keeps pushing forward until he’s fully seated.

“You feel so good, Der. So tight, so hot, fit me so perfect,” Stiles murmurs, squeezing his neck again as Derek breathes in and out while adjusting to having Stiles’ dick inside him. Eventually, Derek rolls his hips slightly, just enough to let Stiles know it’s okay for him to move.

“Don’t hold back, Stiles.” Derek is breathing heavy, taking him so good when Stiles begins to fuck in and out. He does hold back, at first, not wanting to cause any discomfort even if Derek can handle it.

He puts his hands on the mattress on either side of Derek’s head when he feels like it’s finally time to let go, pulling out then thrusting in deep. Derek gasps at the deep penetrating, his hips rolling to meet Stiles’ thrusts. Derek’s moving his body in a sensual way that Stiles can’t look away, rolling his hips and his torso without raising his head off the bed. When Stiles feels Derek’s finger brush against his knuckles, his hips stutter, the gentle touch a contrast to the somewhat rough ferocity of their coupling.

Derek keeps stroking his fingers in that tender way while they fuck. Stiles leans forward, pinning Derek against the bed and mouthing at his neck when he realizes he’s close to coming. He snaps his hips forward, going deep each time, feeling Derek clench around him so tight, listening to the sound of skin hitting skin, his balls rubbing against Derek and the blanket in this new position.

It’s too soon, like he’s about to go off like a horny teenager, regardless of the fact that he _is_ a teenager, so he’s trying so desperately to hold it off longer, trying to prolong it because this is intense in a way they’ve not explored that often yet, and he doesn’t want to come until Derek’s ready again. But he’s so close, and it’s so good, and Derek’s gripping his hand now, holding it tight, pushing up to take everything Stiles gives him and it’s _too much_.

“Gonna…” It’s all Stiles manages to get out before he’s sinking deep and shuddering, his dick pulsing as he comes inside Derek’s ass. He bites Derek’s neck, sucking on his skin and listening to Derek whine and feeling him tremble beneath him. It’s one of Derek’s sweet spots, a bite to the neck will get him to come faster than a handjob most the time. Possibly a wolf thing, but most likely just a Derek thing. Stiles keeps fucking Derek through his orgasm, making a mess as his come trickles out with every in and out movement of his dick, but whatever. Derek wanted it messy tonight, so he can’t bitch about it.

After he’s full spent, Stiles pulls out and falls on the bed beside Derek. He touches his face, dragging his fingers through Derek’s sweat-damp hair, and he kisses him in a way he hopes says everything he’s not able to say right now. _I love you. You’re mine. I’m yours. You’re my future. I love you. I love you. I love you. Forever._ Derek pulls him closer, moving his leg around Stiles’ legs and returning the kiss, repeating the words Stiles has just told him with every flick and stroke of his tongue.

_I’m yours. You’re mine. Forever. Always._

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
